


Worries and regrets

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comforting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, it can be either platonic or romantic, you can choose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Yasha knew she was going to find them downstairs. She knew she was going to find them sprawled all over the table, drunk.She takes an empty chair and she drags it towards Molly’s table, sitting beside them.





	Worries and regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Yasha knew she was going to find them downstairs. She knew she was going to find them sprawled all over the table, drunk.

She gets closer to them, her loud steps lost into the mess of sounds inside the tavern. It won’t be long until all this noise starts to decrease; it is pretty late after all.

 

She takes an empty chair and she drags it towards Molly’s table, sitting beside them.

If it was another person, she would’ve put more space between them, but given Molly’s condition, she knows they’ll need to have someone close.

 

At first Molly doesn’t seem to realise she’s there; they just keep staying there, their upper body completely lying on the wooden table, their gaze lost somewhere.

She knows the drill by this point, so she doesn’t say anything. She waits until Mollymauk makes the first move.

 

She hears Molly mutter something, then they slowly begin to move, sitting up a bit straighter.

\- And look who’s here -, they say, but despite their cheerful tone, Yasha can see how tired they are.

\- Hey -, she replies, observing Molly closely now that she can see them better.

There’s a hint of purplish red on their shirt, but she doesn’t smell blood, so it must be whatever they’ve been drinking. At least they haven’t gotten into a fight; that wouldn’t have been an easy mess to clean up.

 

She waits again for them to speak, but they don’t seem to be in the mood to talk – which is already weird per se – so she decides to cut to the chase.

\- What’s wrong? -.

\- Well, you’ll have to be more specific, darling -, Mollymauk starts, - There are many wrong things in this world, so I couldn’t possibly just pick… -.

They don’t even finish the sentence. Their gaze is locked onto something again.

 

\- There’s no point -, they sigh and they almost seem deflated now.

In true Yasha’s fashion, she nudges at them with her shoulder. There’s a quick exchange of looks, then Molly leans over it.

Yasha rests her head over Molly’s and the two stay like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, as they’ve already done countless times.

 

If they have to be honest, Molly has missed these kinds of moments they used to share. They haven’t gotten any occasions for this since the circus.

 

\- I should’ve stopped them -, they mutter then.

\- Who? -, Yasha asks.

\- The twins -.

Oh. It’s been a while since Yasha has thought of them.

 

From what she heard, they’ve just fucked off one night and they haven’t been seen since then.

She wasn’t really attached too much to them, but still she feels a bit sad about not being able to have said goodbye, but apparently nobody had the occasion to do so.

 

\- I’m sure they’re fine -, she says, attempting to reassure Molly.

They must be feeling guilty about letting them go, but it’s unlikely that they could’ve managed to stop them. She’s sure they know this, but she also understands that sometimes the heart aches no matter what the mind thinks.

\- I know, they know their shit -, Molly replies, but they’re still tense as they say it.

 

Molly turns their head to get a better look at Yasha’s face and they ask with a serious tone in their voice:

\- Do you think we’ll ever see them again? -.

 

This one’s tough.

Yasha might not have been too attached to the twins, but everybody at the circus knew that, excluding herself and Toya, the twins were Molly’s favourites.

She has to admit it, it was cute watching them together. They looked like actual siblings.

 

On one hand, she doesn’t want to mislead them for nothing – even though they must know that the chances of it happening are minimal – on the other though, she doesn’t want to crush their hopes.

 

\- I don’t know -, she mutters, deciding to be honest. She doubts anything she could say would be able to convince them anyway.

\- But… -, she immediately continues, - Anything can happen. You know that -.

\- Indeed I do -, Mollymauk replies, closing their eyes.

\- I just… -, they start, and after a brief moment of hesitation, they continue, - I just wish we parted in better terms -.

\- It wasn’t your fault -, Yasha says, - They took the decision to leave. There isn’t anything we could’ve done -.

\- I guess… -, is all Mollymauk says, and it pains Yasha to see them so down.

 

She wishes she can do more.

 

\- Let’s get you to your room -, she mutters then. Maybe a good night of sleep will manage to make them feel better.

She takes them in her arms like they weight nothing, but Molly’s too gone to even make a comment about it.

They’re holding onto her neck, encircling it with their arms. It’s certainly a peculiar sight, given that one is a giant of a woman and the other one is a purple tiefling, but it doesn’t bother neither of them.

They have other things in their heads.

 

 

It’s as she’s going up the stairs to the second floor that she hears them saying, with a soft voice:

\- Thank you -.

\- For what? -, she asks. In her eyes she hasn’t managed to do much.

\- For bein’ here -, is the meek reply, and Yasha can’t really help it as her grip on Mollymauk gets a little tighter.

\- You don’t need to thank me -, she says.

 

That’s the thing between them.

They don’t care about their pasts, they don’t ask uncomfortable questions. Life is too short to waste time with such things.

This is something they both need, some little comfort since life has decided not to be good to them.

 

In the end it’s really simple.

She might not be able to always be with them, but she’ll always have their back, as she’s sure they’ll have hers, no matter what.


End file.
